Patent Document 1 shows an internal combustion engine including a combustion/reaction chamber, auto-ignition means, microwave radiation means, and control means. The combustion/reaction chamber consists of a cylinder and piston. The combustion/reaction chamber is supplied with a mixture of reactive and oxidation gas. In the combustion/reaction chamber, a plasma reaction of the mixture is carried out. The auto-ignition means automatically ignites the mixture by injecting a mixture of reactive and oxidation gas under high pressure, compressing the mixture and increasing the temperature. The microwave radiation means radiates the combustion/reaction chamber with microwaves. The control means controls the auto-ignition means and microwave radiation means, and repeats a cycle that involves radiating the combustion/reaction chamber with microwaves so that large amounts of hydroxyl (OH) radicals and ozone (O3) are generated from the moisture in the combustion/reaction chamber mixture, which then oxidizes and reacts chemically, combustion of the mixture in the combustion/reaction chamber is promoted by the large amount of OH radicals and O3, when the auto-ignition, means ignites the mixture.
The internal-combustion engine with an electrical field formed in the combustion chamber is disclosed in Patent Documents 2 to 4. Patent Document 2 outlines an internal combustion engine, containing the following: a cylinder block with a cylinder wall; a cylinder head on the cylinder block; a piston in the cylinder block; a combustion chamber formed by the cylinder wall, cylinder head and piston; and an electrical field apply means for applying an electrical field in the combustion chamber during combustion of the engine. When an electrical field is applied to the flame in this internal combustion engine, ions move into the flame and collide. This increases the flame propagation speed, and the ions in the gas that has already burnt move to unburnt gas and alter the chemical reaction in the unburnt gas. This maintains a uniform flame temperature and controls engine knock.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2007-113570    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2000-179412    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2002-295259    [Patent Document 4] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2002-295264